


2 Times Skilled

by hellothisismeiamhere



Series: The Dream Kingdom [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dream goes brr, Enderdragon - Freeform, No Romance, Play Fighting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellothisismeiamhere/pseuds/hellothisismeiamhere
Summary: Captain Puffy fights in an arena supervised by King Eret to make her living. Every time she thinks she's won Sapnap kills her and claims the prize. Today she's not going to let him.Sapnap approached her with a quickening pace, but Cara saw the change in the way he gripped his axe than he had when he fought Sam earlier. He held his axe looser, there was no light in his eyes. Cara could tell he wasn’t trying. She was going to make him try.
Relationships: Antfrost & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Nick | Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: The Dream Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	2 Times Skilled

**Author's Note:**

> Warning//While not graphic there is description of battle
> 
> No romance in this one (check out my other oneshot in this series for that :) )
> 
> Enjoy!

Cara closed her eyes and took a shivering breath, around her laid bodies, with smashed in iron armor. Wounds still bled and she was fairly certain she could hear some poor soul still groaning. She didn't worry though, they’d be back. They always came back. 

Sure enough, the sickening pop of bones coming back together soon echoed the arena, the cheering crowd falling to a lull and watching with hushed anticipation. 

A soldier was rising. 

Cara swiveled around. Who would it be this time, Sir Antfrost? Lord Sam? The disturbing noise grew louder until a mound of fallen men coalesced into a challenger.

Ah.

General Sapnap.

Cara didn’t like dying, It was always a major inconvenience. Having to rise from the dead back into the arena without the chance to prepare. Cara did not like to be unprepared. 

Still, she very rarely won against the general and she’d already gotten lucky once today. 

Sapnap approached her with a quickening pace, but Cara saw the change in the way he gripped his axe than he had when he fought Sam earlier. He held his axe looser, there was no light in his eyes. Cara could tell he wasn’t trying. She was going to make him try.

Sap gripped his axe and pulled it above his head bringing it down full force. Cara pulled out her shield a split second too late and was met with a mouthful of blood. 

As she hacked her lungs out desperately she looked up at Sapnap and noticed a glimmer of something in his eyes.

Guilt? Unsureness? 

She didn’t want any of his pity, but maybe, just maybe, she could use his unsureness to her advantage. 

Cara rose to a cheer from the crowd, pulling out her sword and pointing it at the confused general.

“I don’t intend to go down that easily sir,”

“And I don’t intend to let you.”

The crowd went insane.

Their weapons met with a clang. 

Sapnap was stronger than Cara, but she was faster, in a feat that could only be attributed to adrenaline she swung her feet around, connecting with Nick’s.

The tall man went down with a clatter, dropping everything except his shield, and his quiver of arrows which were strung over his shoulder.

The crowd went deathly silent

“Finish me off Captain,”

Cara gazed out at all the people who were watching them. King Eret was sat next to the young President Tubbo, the sorcerer Wilbur grasped the hand of the royal chef Niki and she stifled a laugh. Cara even thought she saw a glimpse of a lime green hoodie in the audience. Maybe her brother had come to see her fight. Maybe she could win for her brother.

“Well? Kill me!” Sapnap roared

No. She wasn’t going to let him die this easily.

“Your shield better be ready,” she hissed and his eyes widened.

Cara brought down her sword sharply and was met with Nick using all his strength to hoist up his shield.

The Captain smiled. She was going to win, but she wasn’t going to do it based on luck and adrenaline.

Keeping her sword firmly against the General’s shield Cara rooted around in the bag she had slung over her shoulder that morning. 

Nick struggled against her blade, but his damage from the fall combined with the shock of being newly reanimated prevented him from pushing her away.  
She was fine with that. He could wait.

She finally found what she’d been searching for in her bag and she pulled it out triumphantly. 

She definitely didn’t yell “Aha!”. Not at all. 

The once clear vial fogged up from being so close to her breath. Cara swirled the tiny potion and watched the purple liquid inside stick to the edges and crevices of the container, for such a painful thing, it really was so beautiful.

The General’s eyes widened as he recognized what she intended to do.

Cara would teach him to underestimate her.

Slowly and surely she bent down and unscrewed the lid of her special little vial.

In an act of desperation Sapnap pulled an arrow from her quiver and stabbed her in the thigh. Hard. 

Cara raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She. Would. Not. Lose. 

Nick opened his mouth to scream, the Captain took her opportunity and poured the potion of harming down his throat. He went silent for what would be recorded by Ranboo the court stenographer as ten seconds, he was incorrect though. It had to have been at least 10 minutes. 

Then the general began to thrash.

Cara had won.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After all the fallen soldiers were brought back to life, and Cara had collected her reward (A date with the lovely royal baker, although she did seem rather infatuated with the court sorcerer) The Captain was met in the castle courtyard by a visitor. One in a green hoodie.

“Puffy!” Her brother shouted happily. He pulled his hood off of his head and his blonde hair spilled out, framing that daunting mask he insisted on wearing. 

“Don’t call me that,” Cara said, as she wrapped her arms around him and tousled his hair. “You couldn’t even take the mask off for me?”  
The boy pulled back suddenly and put his hood back over his head. 

“You know why I wear this Puffy,” he said, just slightly shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry D- Clay, thank you for coming to watch. I know it’s hard for you,” She placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

“I’ve got to go, it won’t be long before Ponk or Punz alert the Dream Team of my location,” Cara couldn’t see her brother’s face but she knew he was grimacing. 

Maybe there was a reason she fought in the arena day after day, maybe she wanted to make those assholes feel the same thing her brother felt every day. Maybe she wanted them to _fear_ her. They would fear her. 

She nodded at Clay who took that as his cue to begin to run

Roughly three seconds after her brother had exited two men ran in, panting and exhausted.

General Sapnap and Lieutenant George.

“Hello Captain,” the General said, speaking more gently then he had in the arena. 

Puffy gripped her sword at its hilt. She enjoyed her life, yes, but she didn’t care if stabbing the soldiers would fuck up her life, Clay was far more important than her.

“Actually Cara you can stop grabbing your sword like that, we’re here with a business proposition,” The British Lieutenant said flatly.

“But also have you seen a man in a green hoodie? We need to capture him before he murders the Ender Dragon,” Sapnap rambled. George elbowed him in the side.

“Cara we saw how apt you were at adjusting to unusual changes in the arena today. It’d be an honor to have you help us hunt the famed terrorist Dream,” 

Cara considered her options.

“No,” she said with a smile. “I don’t think I will,”

And with that, she stabbed Sapnap for the third time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
